1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a precision balance with a load receiving means, a balance housing, and a measuring cell connected to the load receiving means and the balance housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In precision balances of the above-described type, a force acting on the weighing dish is transmitted through a load receiving means into a force measuring cell which is placed in the balance housing and is connected to the latter, usually by a screw connection. Because of the screw connection of the measuring cell with the housing, forces are introduced into the measuring cell which may influence the weighing result. In order to compensate the influence of the stresses which act on the measuring cell because of the screw connection and which, depending on the construction and the stability of the balance housing, may be different, it is necessary to adjust each measuring cell after it has been placed in the balance housing. This adjustment can be carried out relatively easily during the manufacturing process, i.e. by the manufacturer. However, away from the manufacturer the adjustment poses problems, particularly if the measuring cell of a balance must be removed and repaired or replaced at a later time when the balance has been improperly treated or the balance has been in use for a long time or because of material defects. It is extremely difficult to carry out the adjustment at the customer, either by personnel of the manufacturer or by personnel of the customer. An improper adjustment always leads to a falsification of the weighing result. In addition, the known type of mounting the measuring cell requires that the measuring cell be adapted to each type of balance. This, in turn, requires the manufacture of small quantities of each type of balance and, thus, leads to higher manufacturing costs.